


Pocket Sized! A.C.E

by ZellaSunshine



Series: A.C.E Drabbles [5]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, pocket sized! au, very soft and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Soft boys bein soft™





	Pocket Sized! A.C.E

Jun

  * Smiley bean!


  * Likes sitting on your sleeves


  * Hums to himself when he’s concentrating on something


  * Asks to hold your hand a lot


  * Also asks to sit in your hood a lot


  * (he also falls asleep in your hood a lot)


  * (says it’s like a hammock)



 

Sehyoon

  * Is trapped in a box help him


  * Im kidding


  * Likes exploring


  * Gets stuck a lot


  * Seriously help him


  * There was this one time


  * He was trying to make toast by himself


  * But when the toast was done and popped up


  * The sound spooked him ™


  * Fell backwards and got himself stuck in a bowl


  * Poor bean



 

Donghun

  * A quiet bean


  * Sometimes you think he is lost but no


  * He just quiet, lookin out at the world
  * Doin his own thing


  * Sometimes needs your help to reach tall things


  * Will tug on your sleeve and point


  * /whispers/


  * Hides around new people



 

Byeongkwan

  * Wants to help with all of the things!!


  * (A very attentive assistant ™)


  * Greatly overestimates his own strength


  * “No I can do it!”


  * Bb… no you are v smol


  * Do not pick him up!


  * He will climb ™ 



 

Chan

  * This dummy


  * Manages to get trapped in the washer


  * Probably multiple times


  * The explorer ™


  * He needs to be stopped though he endangers himself


  * You know those small lapdogs


  * That think they’re like the size of a huge dog


  * That’s basically chan


  * He thinks he can do all these things but he is v smol


  * Please help him




End file.
